


Let's Blame the Non-Alien Aliens

by SaharraShadow



Category: Star Trek XI, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaharraShadow/pseuds/SaharraShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a diplomatic meeting, but instead things got a little furry and Jim got to show off his inner cat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Blame the Non-Alien Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> Midterms are evil. I'm sorry this is a little rushed. Also, Kudos to anyone who picks up on the book reference buried in here. And I'm thinking of expanding this little story. I rather like the idea. It's interesting. Let me know your thoughts.

**Title:** Let's Blame the Non-Alien Aliens  
 **Author:** Saharra Shadow  
 **Requestor:** [](http://averzierlia.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://averzierlia.livejournal.com/)**averzierlia**  
 **Fandom:** Star Trek XI  
 **Pairings:** Kirk/McCoy, Spock and Kirk friendship  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** Slash  
 **Word Count:** 1,188  
 **Summary:** It was supposed to be a diplomatic meeting, but instead things got a little furry and Jim got to show off his inner cat...

 **Prompt:** While on their five year mission, the Enterprise comes across a world that seems a mirror of Terra...complete with humans. Except for the fact that everyone seems to posses animal instincts and the ability to shape-shift into their spirit animal. What happens when Captain Kirk is attacked while trying to negotiate with the Clan Leaders? (Jim's spirit animal is a Siberian Tiger.)

 

Disclaimer: Except for any original characters they're not mine, but they did join me for a play date. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. This is for fun. Please treat it as such. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.

Author's Notes: Midterms are evil. I'm sorry this is a little rushed. Also, Kudos to anyone who picks up on the book reference buried in here. And I'm thinking of expanding this little story. I rather like the idea. It's interesting. Let me know your thoughts.

Triltla wasn't turning out at all like it was supposed to. It had been a first contact mission until the Council revealed that Earth was not new to them. They had come from Earth centuries ago with the aid of the Ellimist, a being with control over Space and Time. But it hadn't been that simple or that pretty. It hadn't been a desire for adventure or conquest that caused them to leave Earth and come here. It'd been something he was familiar with. Fear. That all-consuming entity that took ideals and dreams and twisted them into bloody nightmares of death and decay.

Captain James T. Kirk had been here for three hours listening to the history the briefings hadn't included. The people and the location were different from what he was familiar with, but the story had been the same. Hiding and scrounging out a living. Fighting and running when caught out while trying to get that one extra bit of supplies. Dying one by one. Not being one of the chosen ones. Genocide was the same whether it happened centuries or little more than a decade ago. He gave a sharp shake of his head, breaking away from those memories.

"He offered you a way out, a sanctuary."

"Yes." Gerard, the oldest of them smiled softly. "Five of our ancestors fought beside him against the Crayak and won that battle. In return he gathered together all our people who were Awakened and gave us a new home here. We have resided here ever since."

Kirk glanced at his second in command. Spock's eyes had darkened with a bitter anger and his frame held an underlying tension. Indiscriminate murder of an entire people really sucked.

Spock met his gaze, tilting his head slightly in query. Kirk tipped his chin and gave him the floor. He'd run out of question for the moment. Spock was welcome to the floor. There was something happening here. It hung in the air, a tension that made him feel hunted despite the openness of the cavern that formed the meeting grounds.

Hands resting behind his back, Spock took a single step forward and stopped. "I am curious as to your phrasing of _Awakened_. What do you mean by this?"

A younger man, their Battle Priest, stepped forward. He met Spock's gaze before turning to stare at Kirk, a hint of challenge in his gaze. "The Awakened are those with the ability to gain full knowledge of the truth of one's self." His loose robes billowed around him, swaying in time with his strides. He pulled an ornate, golden short staff from his belt and held it in front of his chest with one hand. The Council's gaze followed him and an tension filled excitement settled into the silence between the two groups.

Stepping forward, Kirk placed himself between the man and his friend, avoiding Spock's grip as he attempted to pull him back.

Baring his teeth in challenge, the Priest stopped before him, silence falling as he and Kirk eyed one another.

His voice was soft when he spoke, but that did nothing to hide the mocking under-tone that set Kirk's teeth on edge.

"You would negotiate with us, be treated as one of our people and treat us as one of yours?"

"Yes," Jim answered shortly.

"Then you would know yourself." He moved, striking out with the short staff. Jim heard Spock calling to him, heard the shuffle of footsteps behind him, but it was too late as the staff touched his forehead and his vision went green.

***

Leonard "Bones" McCoy glared at the closed door of the temple, before turning his attention back to Spock. "So let me get this right. This idiot is actually a shape-shifting Battle Priest—" He jerked his head in the direction of the wolf standing beside the temple leader. "—who decided Jim was one of their descendants and should have his heritage awakened before negotiations began because it'd make the Federation more sympathetic or some shit. And then whapped Jim with his golden relic and turned my Jim into a freaking tiger," he snarled glaring at the bloody wolf the local Healer was tending.

He turned putting his back to Spock. "Guess that didn't work too well, did it? Considering he bloodied your so-called Priest and kicked the lot of you out." He paused, eyes narrowing. "And now he's stuck as a cat--"

"Siberian Tiger. A white one to be precise."

"Tiger. Cat. They're both felines, Spock," he tossed back at him, losing some of the tension in his frame. Spock wasn't worried. Annoyed, but not worried. He eyed the remaining humanoid members of the Council. Hands folded, the leader of them looked back. Leonard sneered before turning back to his comrade. They weren't any help. "He's still stuck and because he and I are bedmates I'm supposed to be able to fix it? How? Declare no sex till he figures out how to be human again?"

The slightest upward tilt of the lips gave away Spock's amusement with the situation before he smoothed the slight tell away. "That is essentially where this particular issue stands. The council has assured me that you will be able to succeed where I have not. Mine and the Captain's friendship is such that he does not mind my presence, but it is not enough to call him back to his humanoid self."

"Of course. And it has nothing to do with the fact that his supposed change didn't make him as amenable as the locals wanted."

"Of course."

"Damn politics. At least he's not a bleeding wreck this time," he grumbled. Sighing, he walked over to the temple doors and waited for the Priest's underlings to shoulder it open. He strode through, flinching slightly when the heavy doors slammed shut behind him.

For a carved out cavern, the room was decent. The local lighting system cast steady shadows on the higher walls, but the main ground are and the dais was well lit by the golden light. Laid out at the top of the stairs and lazily watching his Bones walk across the rocky floor was Jim. Or the beast that Jim had become.

Keeping an eye on the twitching tail and the relaxed pose, Bones made his way over and when there was no protest to his proximity, he sat on the edge of the last step.

A rumbling growl sounded above him.

"You know, if I didn't already know you were a big pushover as a cat I might be worried about that."

A warm head rubbed against him and almost pushed him off the step before the big body of the white, blue-eyed tiger slid around and flopped down beside him with its heavy head landing in his lap.

He huffed and lightly cuffed one furry ear. The big cat didn't even bother blinking. He just butted his head against Bone's stomach and tilted his chin back, baring his neck. Bones reached down and raked his fingers through the thick ruff of fur while he eyed the rest of Jim's lithe form. The natives had said this was Jim's spiritual self. He traced along the scars over Jim's shoulder and down his back. They didn't exist in his human form. Just this one. Modern medicine was great at getting rid of the physical reminders, but that didn't mean shit for soul wounds apparently. He'd always wondered about that. Wondered if they were reminders of Tarsus, his parents, and basically every other shitty soul-wrenching event. Jim shivered as he traced one particularly sensitive scar that crawled down Jim's chest and stopped over his heart. And Nero. That scar had shown up, raw and rough-edged after his encounter with the Romulan and seeing Vulcan implode. "At least now you don't have to hide it anymore."

The hair under his fingers disappeared, shrinking away until he was lightly caressing the bare skin of his lover's neck.

"Yeah. I can just blame it on the non-alien aliens."


End file.
